Sakuya Izayoi/Barai's version
Barai's take on Sakuya, while not much different from her appearance in ''Hisoutensoku gameplay-wise, dons her long forgotten winter outfit from Perfect Cherry Blossom. One would think this attire would restrict Sakuya's mobility, but with a fast dash speed, numerous knife projectiles, and ability to stop time still intact, one better hope to run through her projectiles if they hope not to join Hong Meiling in the knife-to-the-head department.'' ) |Image = File:BaraiSakuya-Portrait.png |Creator = Barai |Downloadlink = Baramugen |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Sakuya_Izayoi is a six-button character whose gameplay is near identical to that of Hisoutensoku: using for her Normal melee attacks and and for her Normal projectiles and Specials. is used for Sakuya's dashes, as well as her flight system in conjunction with . is used to cycle through the cards in Sakuya's hand, while uses the selected card in Sakuya's hand. Sakuya's gameplay is based on Touhou Hisoutensoku, which gives the character the ability to graze through projectiles by air dashing or running, on top of being able to utilize said game's Spell Card system, which comes with the additional abilities to 'level up' and alternate between three sets of Specials for each input, as well and shuffle the cards; additionally, Sakuya has a spirit gauge mechanic that allows her to charge spirit orbs, which are required to perform / attacks and Specials. Sakuya has the ability to perform an autocombo by repeatedly pressing when close to an opponent, allowing her to follow up with additional melee attacks outside of the character's standard Normals without any other additional inputs; furthermore, the move assigned to + can be charged by holding , allowing Sakuya to perform a more powerful variant of the move with additional properties. Much like in Hisotensoku, Sakuya must be holding a deck consisting of exactly 20 cards, with no more than 4 copies of each card. The quantity of each card in Sakuya's deck can be modified in the file Sakuya_profile.txt. As Sakuya gains Power, she will gain a card in her hand for every 1000 Power, up to a maximum of 5. The cards gained are randomly chosen from the ones left in her deck; only the card in the first slot of Sakuya's hand can be directly used, but Sakuya is able to cycle through the cards in her hand. Each card has a different Power cost attributed to it, with cards costing more than 1000 Power consuming other cards in Sakuya's hand in order to use. Each of the different cards in Sakuya's deck are used for either system-specific mechanics, leveling up her Special attacks or replacing them with alternate Specials, or using Spellcards, which are functionally equivalent to Hypers. Due to her projectile-heavy gameplay, most non-Touhou styled characters will have a difficult time fighting the character, although her projectiles allow for opponents to graze them. Many of Sakuya's Specials involve the use of multiple knives which, while weak on their own, quickly rack up damage due to the sheer number of them. Many of the character's projectiles, such as those found in , will also disappear prematurely if Sakuya is hit by an attack, thus negating her projectile cover. True to self, many of Sakuya's Hypers specialize in either slowing down or stopping time, as seen with her , , , and Hypers. Because of the level of customization for Sakuya's deck, it can be quite difficult to pinpoint any specific weaknesses, but she mostly suffers from poor damage on most of her attacks, as well as many of her melee moves either lacking in range or being slow compared to most. Sakuya has no A.I. and uses the engine's default; due to this, the A.I. will commonly air dash and fly aimlessly throughout the stage until she exhausts her entire Spirit gauge, and only occasionally performs simple combos and Hypers; however, the unpredictability of the default A.I. coupled with the sheer number of projectiles on many of the character's attacks can still pose somewhat of a threat to human players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | Default Special Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} }} | / | Knives hover intangibly in mid-air for about 3 seconds or until is used again Projectiles disappear when Sakuya is hit Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} }} | / | Spawned knives hover intangibly in mid-air for a while Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} }} | / | Default Special Air version: cancels momentum Air version: preserves momentum Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} }} | / | Knives converge on point where move was last used Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | }} | }} }} | / | Projectiles activate 1-by-1 when any Normal is input version: , summons knives version: activates all remaining summoned knives Increases Sakuya's walk & dash speeds while knives are summoned Skill Level up increases number of summoned knives Knives disappear if Sakuya is hit or uses another Special Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | }} | }} }} | / | [ / ] to charge Projectiles disappear when Sakuya is hit Default Special Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | |Uncharged| |Charged}} | |Uncharged| |Charged}} }} | / | after bouncing twice [ / ] to increase number of hits Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | }} | }} }} | / | Creates blind spot in opponent's position when used, whiffs if opponent is standing still Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | }} | }} }} | / | Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| }} | / | version: Clone does not attack if Sakuya whiffs version: Sakuya does not attack if clone whiffs Can only be used if active Special Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | }} | }} }} 'Hypers' | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Hold or to alter knife's initial trajectory Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 3000 Power| or held}} }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Stops all movement of opponents and teammates for 4 seconds on hit Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 4000 Power| }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 4000 Power| }} | | Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' |Uses currently selected card System cards: Uses 1000 Power Skill cards: Uses 1000 Power, uses selected Special and sets it as the active Special for that particular input, causes Special to level up if already set as the active Special Spellcards: uses X Power based on card used|}} | / | version: Teleports forward version: Teleports backward Default Special Can only be used if active Special Level ups unlock air-usable version & decrease animation time Uses 1 Spirit Gauge| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} }} | |Slows down all movement of opponents and teammates for 5 seconds Ends prematurely if Sakuya is hit or uses another Hyper Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 3000 Power| }} | |Stops all movement of opponents and teammates as long as opponent is touching stopwatches Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 4000 Power| }} | | Stops all movement of opponents and teammates for 5 seconds Only usable if respective spellcard is first in the hand Uses 5000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal03.png|Sakuya_3P |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal04.png|Sakuya_4P (Dio Brando's colors) |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal05.png|Sakuya_5P |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal06.png|Sakuya_6P (Remilia Scarlet's colors) |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal07.png|Sakuya_7P |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal08.png|Sakuya_8P |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal09.png|tesse (Tesse's colors) |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal10.png|gosic |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal11.png|lol |File:BaraiSakuya-Pal12.png|Hisui (Hisui's colors)}} 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Trivia *The sprites used for Barai's Sakuya are modified versions of her sprites from Hisoutensoku, made to resemble Sakuya's winter outfit from Perfect Cherry Blossom. Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by Barai Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters made in 2013 }}